


Be my Valentine

by Mylesime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Cautious Will, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!will, Oppressed Omegas, Pinning Mike, Secret Crush, Self-Hatred, Social Hierarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylesime/pseuds/Mylesime
Summary: Mike is an Alpha, in love with Will, an Omega, in a world where social roles between Alphas and Omegas are very strongly defined. Alphas are bred to be aggressive rulers. Omegas, obedient and quiet followers. But Will isn’t like the other Omegas. He’s feisty and independent and refuses to bend to an Alpha’s will, to his mother’s dismay. Furthermore, the physical particularities of Alphas make it that most Omegas fear them and keep away, rendering healthy relationships between Alphas and Omegas basically impossible. Mike is however determined to win Will over and prove everyone wrong.





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've wanted to write an ABO verse for Byler in a while and there it is!  
> At first, I wanted to do an Alpha Will but I got this idea stuck in my head so I wrote it down.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

Today wasn’t any ordinary day. It was the day Mike would do it. The day he’d finally get the courage. He knew his chances were slim but he would do do it. He wouldn’t back out. He still hadn’t completely figured out his plan. Probably a gentle confrontation after school. Omegas were in another building anyway so he couldn’t talk to him before two hours. Three weeks more and it would be the end of the year. After that, it would be the summer break and he’d probably never see him again.

Today was the day.

His last class was a bore. Emotional Management. Or how to teach him that he was a dangerous, impulsive beast, that it was in his nature, that he couldn’t change but learn some control. Great. So encouraging!

He sighed against his locker, resting his forehead on the cool metal. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow approach, blocking his vision.

“Hey Wheeler,” Dustin greeted.

“Henderson,” Mike greeted back a bit more coldly without looking up from his locker.

“Lucas told me what you planned on doing. Was he serious?”

“About what?” Mike said, taking appropriate books for his next period.

“The dance,” Dustin clarified, “Are you really going to do it?”

Mike slipped his books under his arm, closed his locker with his free hand and headed up back to class.

“It’s the last months of High school,” he replied, walking, “My last chance. If I don’t do it now, I’ll never have the occasion again. I have to try.”

Dustin walked passed him and stopped, blocking Mike’s path.

“Look, I know you like him. A lot. And I understand why. I mean, he’s a cute little Omega -”

“- I don’t care about that!” Mike snapped angrily, “He could be a Beta or even an Alpha, it would be all the same!”

“Ok. Still, I understand. But you’re wasting your time Mike. I know Byers. I’ve talked to him already. He’s on suppressants. He’s been very clear on the fact that he doesn’t want to be an Alpha’s bitch!”

Mike opened his mouth, offended.

“I don’t want him to be my bitch!”

Dustin frowned, “Then what do you want? You’re an Alpha... He’s an Omega…”

“I don’t want that kind of relationship!” Mike spat with a grimace of disgust, “It’s gross and sordid!”

“Then what?” Dustin blinked, confused.

Mike bit his lip impatiently, “I just… want to be with him. Try. You know…”

Dustin’s frown deepened, “No, I don’t.”

Mike sighed, ran his hand through his hair nervously, “Just. Let it go. Ok?”

He pushed Dustin on the side, desperate to put as much distance between them. Behind him, Dustin shook his head.

“He’s gonna send you packing! He’s a feisty little Omega that one. Not obedient like the others!”

 

Mike huffed but didn’t turn back. He didn’t want an obedient Omega! Didn’t care for Omegas! Yes, they smelled good and he could feel his instinct kick in whenever close to one but that was beside the point. Will was different. He was an Omega but Mike didn’t care about that. He liked Will for his temper and artistic talent. He liked Will for standing his ground. Liked how he never seemed to let anyone he cared about down. And the fact that Will was so cute certainly was a pleasant bonus he wasn’t going to disregard either.

Traditional relationships between Alphas and Omegas had always disgusted him. They were everything but equal and healthy. And he didn’t find the idea of having a spiritless sex slave appealing. Quite contrary. He knew how things worked, had attended every biology class. His parents had also pestered him enough to sign for the Selections and pick an Omega and clearly this wasn’t something he wanted. He wanted someone to love and care for. Not use and abuse like most Alphas did.

Dustin couldn’t understand! He was a Beta! Neither did Lucas or Max. They were way too bitter over the failure of their own relationship to be supportive. Instinct was impossible to ignore, Lucas said. Well, to Hell with that! He was going to try. No matter what everybody else thought. Even if Will rejected him in the end. At least, he would have had zero regret.

He spent his last period rehearsing what he’d say to the Omega in his head. Alphas and Omegas barely interacted, kept apart in separate buildings to avoid complications - especially when one of the Omegas was in heat. And Omegas were so terrified of Alphas, they never encouraged conversation or proximity. Even Omegas already paired up with an Alpha hardly socialized with them on their own accord, waiting for their Alpha to engage first, like the good little Omegas they were bred to be. It annoyed Mike to no end. But could the Omegas really be blamed? Most Alphas were absolute jerks after all…

The hour seemed to drag on and he barely listened to the teacher. He peered up through the window, leaving his thoughts wander in the blue horizon. What would it be like to be free? To not have anyone dictate your life, telling you that you couldn’t escape what you were and that fatality was all there was? He was sick of his life, sick of everyone telling him that Alphas were dangerous and aggressive, that he was no better than a beast. That his love for an Omega would turn grim at the first sign of a heat.

He was better than that.

 

“Remember, anticipation is key. Your Alpha’s life is busy and complicated. As an Omega, your role is to ensure their basic needs are being fulfilled. They can't do that without you.”

Will rolled his eyes at his Domestic Studies teacher's words. Miss Rosie was nice. She was always perfectly pampered, all white blond hair and pink cheeks and she had the sweetest voice. But listening to her was a bore, like a colorful candy that burnt your tongue.

She turned to the class with her usual white smile.

“Now, if your Alpha comes back home after a long and stressful day, as their Omega, what can you do to help them relax? Bethany?”

A redhead girl smiled at the teacher, “I would make sure the house is clean and welcoming and cook their favorite dish.”

Miss Rosie smiled back, “Excellent. Very good.” She turned to another student, “Yes, Emerald?”

“I arrange a special evening doing all the things they like best.”

“Very good.”

She paused, the sound of her heels stopping on the wooden floor and focused on the one student who wasn’t listening, nose buried in his book, doodling energetically, “Will?” He lifted his eyes to her. She held his gaze, “What would you do?”

He clicked his tongue on his palate before answering.

“I would get them a book on how to cook their own food and wipe their own ass,” he replied very calmly, not blinking.

Obviously, it wasn’t the answer she wanted and it was clear in the way her face fell and expression hardened. He bit his lip in a fake apologetic smile and shrugged before returning to his doodle. Around him, the others gasped in shock and disbelief. She continued her lesson, sending quick glances at him from time to time. He had returned to his sketchbook and wasn’t listening. She let it go, knowing it was hopeless.

The bell rang the end of the day. All the students gathered their books and made way toward the exit, chatting enthusiastically with one another. Bethany, Will’s friend since fifth grade, waited for him by the door as she always did so that they could take the bus together. She didn’t agree with Will on many subjects, including his hatred toward Alphas or the order of things, but they still got along. She was loyal and supportive and brought Will comfort many times, including when he had to let his friends go. All in all, he owned her a great deal.

He was about to join her when Miss Rosie called him from her desk.

“Will? May I have a word?" she turned to Bethany who was waiting for Will by the door, "You can go, Bethany. Will will join you in a minute."

Bethany nodded and took her leave in silence. Will swallowed and turned around. She wasn’t looking at him but her tall, slim body towered above the table, still and rather imposing even for an Omega. She waited that he joined her at her desk before continuing. For a long second, she merely looked at him, as if reading him through. Will knew what was coming.

“You’re angry,” she started, “I understand. You think your life is unfair and it scares you. You’re not the first one and you won’t be the last. But you’re seventeen, William. It’s time you work on those issues. If you keep this going, no Alpha will pick you.”

He gathered his lips in a thin line of annoyance.

“Good, I don’t want an Alpha to pick me!”

She sighed, “You don’t want this kind of life, trust me. Life without an Alpha for an Omega is worse than exclusion. Think of your parents. You can’t do that to them.”

Will shrugged. His mother hardly ever said a word and his father hated him, always had. He could die in a gutter, for all Loonie cared, and Joyce was just too submissive to protest.

Miss Rosie considered Will for a moment, trying to find appropriate words that would speak to the rebellious teenager without antagonizing him, “You know, you could find a nice Alpha. An Alpha who’d take care of you and care for you. That’s why they’re here for. To care for you.”

Will didn’t agree. He would never agree. Alphas didn’t care for Omegas. They abused Omegas, turned them into toys. How many times had he heard Omega parents blame their child for staying outside too long without any supervision?!

“I don’t need anyone. I’m good.”

She nodded, not pushing, “Alright. But I do hope you reconsider and attend the selections. You’re a sweet kid. You’d make any Alpha happy.”

Will nodded out of politeness. He had no intention of going to the Selections. There was nothing more degrading, more humiliating than the Selections!

He found Bethany just outside the class, by the lockers, waiting for him.

“What did she want?” she asked as they began to walk down the hall, passing groups of students.

Will shrugged, “I’m a bad Omega.”

She frowned, studying him, “She’s not completely wrong, you know. You could work on that temper of yours.”

“I like my temper.”

“It’s terrible.”

“If I can keep Alphas away, I’m good.”

She sighed, “Please, Will. Don’t be like that. You see it the wrong way.”

“Oh, because there’s a right way?”

“It’s a partnership. Miss Rosie tells us all the time. Alphas protect us.”

“No, that’s bullshit.”

She shook her head with a small sigh of exasperation, “The suppressants won’t always work you know. One day, you’ll be in heat and you won’t see it coming and you’ll be glad to have an Alpha to protect you and take care of it.”

Will huffed, “By injecting their venom in the deepest of me. Marking me as their own. No thank you. My body is mine.”

Bethany shrugged, “It’s not always so bad.”

“Oh please Bethany. You’ve followed the same biology classes as me. You’ve heard other Omegas who went through it. It’s horrible.”

“Some Alphas make an effort to be nice. My sister’s Alpha always tries to make it bearable for her.”

“Yeah. Bearable. No thank you. I’ll stay celibate. Or I’ll go with a Beta or another Omega. But no Alpha. I’d rather die.”

They made their way out the school, on the stairs that led to the parklot. Omegas were all rushing to the buses that took them home. Only Alphas and Betas were allowed to have their own cars and drive. Due to their hormones, Omegas were considered inapt and could only take the bus or be driven by Alphas or Betas for their protection.

“Betas can’t help you through heats,” Bethany continued as they descended the second stair. “Only Alphas can.”

“I don’t care. If I have to take a higher dose of suppressants, I will.”

“Suppressants are toxic.”

“I don’t care.”

He would have argued more but they had reached the final stair and Mike Wheeler, an Alpha from a very prestigious Alpha bloodline, was standing there, looking at Will expectantly. The two Omegas froze. Alphas never came so close, unless they wanted to pick their Omega.

“Hey Will,” Mike said, swallowing, hands in pockets.

The Omega girl immediately took her distance, uncomfortable to be so close to an Alpha. Mike didn’t react. He was used to Omegas being scared.

“I’ll wait for you in the bus,” she said to Will, not making eye contact with Mike.

Will nodded blankly, his eyes fixed on the Alpha with a frown of confusion. Mike cleared his throat. God, it was a whole lot more awkward than he thought. But he could do it. It wasn’t the moment to chicken out.

“Hi,” Will said, more carefully.

They hadn't spoken to each other in years and it felt odd. Mike bounced on his feet, biting his lip, looking at Will then his shoes in search of something Will couldn't see.

“Hi,” he said again, awkwardly.

Will’s frown deepened, “Hi,” he repeated.

Mike licked his lip. He looked in pain.

“Can I, talk to you for a minute?” he managed to say after a full minute of silence.

Will blinked.

“Ok,” he answered slowly.

Mike took a deep breath, barely able to make eye contact. This was the moment he had been waiting all day. Seconds passed again but no sound left his mouth. The words were stuck in the back of his throat. _Do you want to go to the dance with me?_ Clearly, this wasn’t so difficult?! In front of him, the other boy was still as a statue, waiting. Mike nibbled his lip, licked it, bit it again. It could have been five minutes already and he still couldn't talk.

“I…” he began awkwardly, clearing his throat to give himself countenance, “I was wondering… Are you going to the dance?” he blurted out.

Will blinked in confusion but didn't say anything.

Mike continued, just as painfully. “Because I was wondering… Do you…" he swallowed, "Do you want to go with me? To the dance? With me?”

God, this was awful. Even to his own ears. Will frowned and Mike felt the first premise of a rejection.

“To the dance?” Will repeated, “With you?”

“I'm not asking you anything,” Mike hurried to add, “But I would really like to go with you. If that's ok and you want to, of course!”

Long seconds passed during which Will didn't say a thing and they felt like the longest seconds in Mike's life.

“I…” Will started and Mike opened with huge, hopeful eyes, “I'll… think about it.”

Mike's shoulders fell, “Oh. Ok. Great!” It was still better than a no.

Will bit his lip in a nervous smile, “Yeah.”

“That's great!” Mike repeated like a broken record.

“Yeah, I'll tell you.”

“Ok. Great.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.”

They kept staring at each other awkwardly for what felt the longest, most uncomfortable minutes ever, before Will suddenly jolted and shifted on his feet.

“I should get going. My bus will leave without me.”

“I can drive you home if you want?”

The words left his mouth before he could stop them and he berated himself for his stupidity. Now the Omega looked even more uncomfortable than before. _Way to go Wheeler!_

“Uh thanks…” Will responded slowly, “Another time maybe.”

Really, Mike wanted to slap himself. What an idiot! Why did he have to say that?

“Of course. Sure. I understand.”

Will nodded. They smiled and chuckled awkwardly at each other.

“I'll go now,” Will said.

“Sure. Enjoy your evening!”

“You too!” Will nodded again before sprinting toward the bus, his bag secured on his shoulder and Mike watched him go, his heart dancing in his chest.

 

Will didn't look behind him and headed straight into the bus. Bethany was waiting for him on their usual spot and he hurried to join her, falling heavily on his seat, letting his bag sink to his feet.

“So?” she asked, “What did he want?”

Will shrugged, “To talk.”

“Oh come on Will,” she said, rolling her eyes, “Don't play me for a fool! Alphas don't wait by the Omega building just to talk! He looked nervous!”

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't let that one go, “He asked me to the dance.”

“The dance? You mean, to go with him?”

“Yes.”

She jumped on her seat, “Oh my God! I can’t believe you're going to get picked before me! And Wheeler is such a prized Alpha! You lucky bastard!”

He widened his eyes in disbelief, “What?! No, no, no! No one is picking me! I didn't even say yes!”

She gave him a long, hard look, “Wait. What do you mean you didn't say yes?! How couldn't you say yes?!” She sounded shocked and it annoyed him immensely.

“It's not because he's an Alpha that I have to do what he wants! I didn't say no either. I said that I'll think about it.”

She shook her head slowly, “You're an idiot, Byers. A huge idiot.”

“And I'm happy that way.”

“Good for you. I can't believe you said no to an Alpha like Wheeler.”

“I didn't say no.”

“Still. You're being difficult.”

Will shrugged.

They didn't talk after that. Will's eyes were glued on the window across, watching the trees blur by.

 

The bus stopped in front of his small house and he waved Bethany goodbye before jumping off, taking a deep breath. He could almost hear them from where he was, his father's screams. Loud, hauntingly constant. With another breath, he walked the few steps that separated him from the door and turned the handle. Heavy silence welcomed him inside and the smell of cold tobacco that perspired through the walls.

“You’re late,” barked the unmistakable voice of Loonie.

He sighed, hung his jacket on the hanger and took a few steps into the tiny lounge room. His father was in his usual armchair in front of the television set that played the same old football games he never tired to watch. The curtains were barely letting any light in and a few cans of beer laid around the chipped table on his side with an ashtray full of long dead cigarettes. Will swallowed. The whole room reeked of warm beer and smoke. It was nauseating.

“Where have you been?” he barked again.

“At school.”

“Don’t play coy with me, boy! You should have been here fifteen minutes ago!”

He winced. His father’s voice had risen to that tone which made his heart miss a beat. It did it every time.

“Sorry Sir,” Will whispered cautiously, careful not to aggravate his Alpha father any further. Alpha anger always was formidable, especially his father’s.

“What is going on?” the quiet, scared voice of his mother rose from the kitchen she was emerging from to join them, a pan in the hands she was still wiping with a towel.

She was wearing the dull green dress she always wore, here eyes tired and heavy.

Loonie didn’t look away from his television, his eyes glued on the match, a cigarette between his lips, “Your slut of a son missed Curfew again.”

Joyce swallowed and turned to Will.

“I’m sure it wasn't his fault,” she tried.

Loony snapped immediately, “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Omega!” he looked up at the clock on the wall that indicated nearly 6.30, “I’m hungry. You should be preparing dinner instead of sneaking your nose into things that don’t concern you.”

Joyce looked like she wanted to argue but was too scared of her Alpha to say anything. She turned to Will, trembling a little. Will decided to put an end to it and reached for her arm.

“Come on, mom. I’ll help you.”

He pushed Joyce toward the kitchen so they could retreat in what little shelter they could find, away from the Alpha’s wrath and began to prepare dinner in relative silence. Joyce grabbed vegetables from the cupboard and Will attacked the pile of dirty dishes.

“The Principal called,” Joyce said after a while, “He wanted to remind us that the Selections are in two weeks and you still haven't signed up.”

Will sighed and scrubbed a plate more aggressively, “I don't want to go the Selections mom!”

She bit her lip, searching her words carefully, “It could be interesting to go. I know you want to stay celibate. I know Will. You made that very clear, sweetheart and I respect your decision. But going couldn't hurt. Maybe you'd find an Alpha you actually like.”

He growled, “An Alpha like dad you mean?”

She immediately went livid and made hurried, panicked gestures with her hands, checking to every corner of the small, packed kitchen in fear Loonie had hear.

“Be quiet, Will! You don't want him to hear you!”

“I don't want an Alpha. I don't want to be picked like a trophy on the shelf.”

He knew how things worked. Alphas picked their Omega. The contrary wasn't true. And he had no desire of being exposed to famished Alphas in search of a chewing toy.

Joyce sighed, “Being celibate is hard, Will.”

He shrugged. He knew the implications. He'd be alone all his life. No partner. No sex. Celibate Omegas vowed to remain chaste for the rest of their life. Will didn't mind. He'd rather stay with himself than endure the heats and mating cycles.

The noise of a door echoed in the silent house and a voice rose from the walls, “I'm home!”

It was Jonathan, Will's brother. Contrary to Will, Jonathan was an Alpha and he was their father's pride. Alphas were usually devastated when they birthed Omega offsprings. Omegas were necessary for the survival of the race but it didn't stop the general disdain and bias society held toward them. Fragile, weak, submissive and passive. Unable to think for themselves and care for themselves. Pitifully needy when in heat. Vulnerable when conquered. Will had heard it all. And his father never spared him any jab or reminder of what a failure of a son he was. Because being a male Omega was even worse than being an Omega in itself. It was the utmost dishonor and young male Omegas often were abandoned by their family to avoid the shame. Orphanages were full of those unwanted poor souls.

Loonie's voice immediately thundered from his chair, “Johnny!” he said, greeting his favorite kid.

“Hey Dad!” he heard Jonathan respond.

Will sniffled and opened the cupboard to get a pile of plates, setting the table for four like he did everyday. His mother turned to him, watching him with a gentle, tired smile. Her sweet boy.

The kitchen door flew open on Loonie, red as a balloon about to burst. He was hungry. He eyed his wife and son and took his seat without a word, waiting for his food. Jonathan followed him, biting his lip as a smile to his brother.

“Hey Will,” he said quietly, taking his own seat.

“Hey,” Will nodded back in a whisper.

He finished setting the table while his mother brought the steaming pot that would serve as dinner.

“Will, a beer,” his father barked and Will obeyed, his lips tightening in a thin line.

 

Alone in the darkness of his bedroom, Mike couldn’t sleep. It was already late but his eyes were wide open. His curtains were still open on the street and the lamp cast enough light through his window for him to see. His brain was rewinding his confrontation with Will over and over again, tirelessly. He was feeling a mix of nervous, terrified and excited all at once, so fast he couldn’t really focus on his emotions. The Omega hadn’t said yes but he hadn’t said no either. He smiled a small smile of hope, turned on his side and slid his hand under his pillow to retrieve a picture he hid inside the pillowcase. It was a picture of Will he had managed to get from an Omega for a price. Will was talking to his friends, smiling. He was so cute, Mike’s heart leapt in his chest as it always did whenever he saw his beautiful face. He thought about their conversation again. Will hadn’t said no. He hadn’t looked ecstatic at the prospect of going with Mike but he hadn’t said no! It was something!

Mike sighed to himself, took a deep breath of courage.

With a bit of luck, maybe he’d have a chance!

Content and full of newlyfound hope, he turned on his side again and closed his eyes, the picture secured under his pillow, against his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Let me know your thoughts.  
> It could get a bit dark as I want to explore social pressures and how people try to escape and be themselves. I'll see how that goes.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
